Coldfront Calamity
by Eldergi
Summary: After a Devastating attack by the Blu team on Coldfront, The Red Team is left without power and limited supplies. With the next Supply Shipment still 7 days away, will the Red Team be able to survive in a freezing cold base, without electricity, and still have their sanity intact at the end?


Coldfront.

The Base in which everyone except Heavy despised. It was always snowing there, and if it wasn't snowing then it was hailing. This made it a pain for those on watch duty. Soldier was one to yell at those who were attempting to avoid the job.

And after Scout tried to avoid it, it resulted in a very cold, and humiliating five laps around the perimiter of the base in nothing but boxer shorts. After such an event, nobody, not even spy would risk it.

Heavy and Demoman were sitting on the wall outside the base. Heavy was adorned in a thick wooly coat with bright pink earmuffs, A gift from pyro, which he enjoyed but let the others get a cheap laugh about it. Heavy was halfway into his favourite meal, a classic sandwich.

Demoman on the other hand was trying to block out the cold by taking part in his favourite past time. Drinking. Demoman was wearing a Red Knitted Beanie which looked quite silly on the usually drunk scot. Both of the men weren't having much fun, nothing was happening. It was far too cold for any 'Blu Team Ladies' as soldier would call them, to be out in this blizzard.

"Heavy is bored." The Russian spoke to break the silence.

The Demoman placed his beer down and sighed.

"You and me both lad. I dunnae what we're s'posed to do oot here other than freeze oor socks off!"

"Heavy wants to be inside with Medic. Medic carries Hot Chocolate. Is good drink. Warms Heavy up." said the Heavy as he took another bite into his beloved sandvich.

Demoman leaned back as he chugged down another portion of his ale. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and listened to the howling winds as they whistled through the air, Bringing snow to the Mercs beneath them.

Tink!

Heavy looked around, curious at the noise.

Tink!

Demoman opened his eyes. "Och, What th' bloody 'ell's 'appenin' noo?"

Plop!

Demoman looked down into his drink. There was a hailstone floating around in his beer.

"Ach... 's Hailin-Aaaaugh!"

The Hail suddenly intensified, Pelting the two Mercs brutally.

"Oof! Run! Shelter...!" the Heavy said as he got up and hauled ass back the base, with a half drunken scot following him.

The Heavy reached to push the Door open, however as he leaned forward, the door flung open and the Heavy fell flat on his face, Hail bouncing into the base.

"What do you think you're doing, Heavy? You are going to stand outside on watch with Demoman weather you like it or not!" The Soldier shouted down at the still stunned Heavy.

"But... Hail..." The Heavy tried to speak up before being drowned out by the Soldier's Loud and Intelligible ranting.

SLAM!

The Soldier had shut the door on the two. Demoman was just about to pop open yet another beer when Heavy snatched it out of his hand, much to the shock of the Scot. "Och! Wha' th' bloody 'ell ya doin' lad?"

"Share." Heavy huffed at the Demoman as he tore off the cap, chucked it out into the relentless winter weather and chugged down the beer. The Two slouched against the partially sheltered wall.

"How aboot a game lad? Whoever can chug the most beers before th' hail lets up wins." The Demoman Challenged.

The Heavy simply grunted in approval. "Fight me." he spoke as the two of them began to unhealthly pour the ale down their throats.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Outer Base, under the metal roof, Pyro, Scout and Sniper were all gathered around a Campfire in which Pyro had prepared using an entire fuel can and one of Sniper's old deckchairs, much to the Australian man's disgust.

"Oi, Solly! Ya gonna come join us over at the Fire? I'm whippin' out the marshmellows!" The Boston Boy yelled over at the Soldier, Who was currently giving a 'briefing' to the Disembodied Heads that he referred to as his recruits.

"No time for breaks, Son. You're on watch duty next!" the Soldier spoke over to the Scout.

"Awh man, Now why can't Pyro do it? The... Thing's practically Cold Proof!" the boy argued back.

Pyro sent a glare into scouts face that would've melted out his sanity if Pyro wasn't so forgiving. Instead, the Masked Being slapped it's absestos lined hand across Scouts face before mumbling something, presumeably about how rude Scout is. Sniper chuckled at this.

"No, Maggot. You will be doing watch duty, And you WILL be doing it with Engineer!"

"Awh come on! Not Hardhat. He never shuts up with his stories!"

"One more word from you son and you'll be out on watch right now, With Heavy and Demoman!" The Soldier argued.

"Alright alright... Jeez..."

The Sniper looked up from the fire at Scout, who looked rather mad.

"Thick head." The scout spoke in a quiet tone.

Sniper grinned and spoke up. "Oi! Solly! Scout called ya a thick head!"

Soldier immediatley turned around and began marching towards Scout, who shot a glare at a smirking sniper and giggling Pyro. "I. Hate. You." Said the scout.

"You're coming with me son!" Said the Soldier as he holstered up the Scout by the collar and marched for the Door.

"Hey! Hey Ow! Watch it! Can I not get my Warm Clothing atleast?" The Scout said as he was thrown outside.

"You will deal with it, and if you do not deal with it i'll be shoving my Leather Treads so far up your ass that you will be eating the dirt off the bottom of my shoes for breakfast!" The Soldier said.

"But, That's not physically possible you chucklenut-"

SLAM!

Scout was shut out in the cold.

"What is... What is Leetle Scout doing with Leetle Scout?" A Drunken Heavy noted.

"'es... Th' lad's a spy! 's get 'em!" The Demoman said.

"Oh crap." The Scout said. It was going to be a long few hours of watch.


End file.
